The Elevator Incident
by queerqueens
Summary: That one time when Simon got stuck in an elevator. With his boss. Who he happened to have feelings for.
Simon Lewis was a man who had many different preferences.
One just happened to be his boss, Raphael Santiago.  
They worked together in a huge company, where Simon usually had to do the more simple things such as copying papers or making a few phone calls of minor importance.  
He had been on the way to a small meeting when the elevator - which was supposed to take him to the seventh floor - stopped, opening to none other than his boss.  
Raphael stepped in, a slight smile on his full lips. He seemed rather content to see his assistant.  
Standing next to eachother in such close proximity still was a little bit difficult to Simon.  
He felt himself blushing, hoping to god that his boss wouldn't notice.  
As always though, his prayers weren't answered.

"It's hot in here, don't you think?" Raphael asked with a chuckle.  
"You're all red." he added, stepping even closer.  
Simon's breathing stopped when the smaller man reached for his tie, loosening it.  
"There, all better. You don't have to button everything up completely you know?" he asked him, now also unbuttoning his shirt some more.

Simon couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to Raphael's lips as those words left them.  
The young man had formed a habit of watching them move as they formed syllables, spoken in a gorgeous Spanish accent.  
Right as Raphael stepped back to regain the distance between them, the elevator rumpled - and stopped.  
Both men knew what that meant. They'd be caught for at least fifteen minutes.  
Elevators had been stopping for a few days now and while it was only a minor problem, it was annoying no less since they needed to get their jobs done.

Simon let out a quiet sigh, sliding down the elevator wall until he was able to lean against it, sitting on the cold ground.  
Raphael mirrored the movement, closing his eyes.  
Feeling Simon's brown orbs on him, he parted his own once more.  
"See anything interesting?" he asked teasingly, shaking his head while his assistant instantly became a blushing, stammering mess.  
"Me? What? I.. I mean.."  
Raphael laughed quietly. "Hey, I was just joking, don't worry."  
Simon nodded, cheeks still flushed a deep crimson. While standing close to Raphael already was a challenge to him, the way that his boss flirted around with people made everything even worse.  
A compliment here, a fleeting touch there, sometimes even a suggestive comment. Raphael knew how to wind him up, not that he noticed. It was just the way he was, nothing else.  
Trying to get the situation out of his mind, Simon once more got to his feet, walking around in the secluded space.  
"Would you please stop?" Raphael all but growled after a minute.  
Simon couldn't help but register that it was a quite attractive way to get a point across though he accepted the complaint, simply standing in the middle of the elevator.  
He reached into his pocket, taking out his favourite chapstick, playing with the object.  
Raphael again didn't seem to be fine with that. "Why are you always fidgeting like that?" he asked him, "What is that even?"  
He stood, making his way over to Simon, prying his hands open so that he could clear up said question.  
"Chapstick?" the young man asked him with an amused smirk, his assistant only shrugging helplessly.  
Raphael watched him intently for a few seconds before he held out his hand. "May I?"  
Simon could only nod, scared that his voice might betray him at the thought of Raphael Santiago using his chapstick. Which he had used before. On his lips.  
Handing the balm over to his boss, Simon had to force himself to stay silent as his eyes followed the curve of the other man's lips, mesmerized by how soft and kissable they looked at the moment.  
It certainly didn't help that the chapstick was slightly tinted.  
Raphael smirked at his assistant, stepping forward to slowly slide the cosmetic into the other male's pocket, where he had taken it from.  
"So, what do you think, Mr. Lewis?" Simon needed all of his willpower to stop himself from whimpering due to how exactly his name had left those gorgeous lips.  
"They.. Uhm.. You..." he whispered, his voice breaking slightly, his breathing coming out in pants. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to..  
Simon's hand latched onto his boss's tie, pulling him into a bruising kiss.  
He most definitively hadn't expected Raphael to pick him up though and only seconds later, he found himself pressed against the wall of the elevator, arms and legs wrapped around the man he had desired for so long.  
"You've finally caught on then?" Raphael chuckled quietly, lips pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck.  
Simon's eyes fluttered shut, lips parting at the feeling. "W-What?" he mumbled, hoping that Raphael wouldn't need to stop kissing him like that to explain himself. He didn't want this feeling to stop.  
"Oh, the things I want to do to you and your little blushing face.." was the only answer he got before his lips were captured in a passionate kiss once more.  
Long, skilled hands slid down his chest, underneath his uniform while Raphael's tongue met his own, a shiver running over him.  
Overwhelmed by pleasure, quiet moans were swallowed by Raphael's lips, their tongues tangling together.  
Simon pushed himself up against his boss, hands sliding up into his hair, tugging on the short strands.  
As response, Raphael sucked his bottom lip between his own, nipping on it.  
The kiss they shared already reduced Simon to a moaning mess, his body unable to handle the way he was touched.  
He felt dizzy, his whole mind enveloped by want.  
As Raphael pulled away, a small whine left Simon's lips.  
They both were short of breath, skin flushed and lips swollen, red.  
Raphael couldn't get enough of seeing Simon like that, his tongue darting out to trace the line of his lips, causing his assistant's breath to hitch.  
"Fuck.." he whispered, a breathy chuckle filling the nonexistent space between them as Simon leant their forehead's together.  
"Can we do that again? I really want to do that again.." he whispered, Raphael only rolling his eyes.  
"I thought it was clear that we'd do that again." he said and smirked that gorgeous smirk of his, which always managed to make Simon's legs feel weak as though he could fall to his knees in front of him any second. It was a quite pleasant thought in a way.  
"We should move this to my office though. Elevator could start up again any minute now." Raphael added in an afterthought, slowly setting his assistant down.  
Simon pouted though knew that Raphael was right. He carefully tried smoothing out the wrinkles which were in his clothes now, before carefully stepping up to his boss and rearranging his now messy hair.  
Raphael only shook his head. "No need to bother with that, Simon." he said and instead leant up to brush their lips together for a fleeting second before a loud noise from the speakers of the elevator signaled that it was working again.  
Only seconds later, they arrived on the sixth floor, Simon taking a deep breath as the doors opened. He left the small space, a grin forming on his lips as he heard Raphael calling something after him.  
"Meeting in my office at seven. Don't be late."


End file.
